1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to record playing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a releasable cover locking device for a record playing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audio and video record players are well-known in the art in which a record disk is rotated at a relatively high speed while information is reproduced therefrom. Because of the high rotational speed used, it may be dangerous if the user inadvertently touches or contacts the disk during the reproduction operation. Further, in the case of a video disk, where a laser beam is used to reproduce signals recorded on the disk, it may be dangerous if the laser beam comes into contact with the user. It has therefore been necessary, in many instances, to provide a cover on the record players so as to avoid the above-described dangers.
Generally, such covers are hingedly secured at the rear edges thereof to the record player bodies and the front of each cover includes a latch which cooperates in a mating arrangement with a locking mechanism of the apparatus. A push-button or the like is provided for releasing the latch from the locking mechanism so that the cover can be opened. However, if the locking mechanism is opened or released while the record disk is still rotating, the aforementioned dangers are still present.